


107 Gigabytes of Filth

by idiom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiom/pseuds/idiom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Natasha informed Bucky of the fact that people don’t have to go into seedy shops or rummaging around in park bushes looking for porn anymore. It’s all VERY easily accessible nowadays. </p><p>(OR: The one where Bucky coerces Steve into watching porn with him. The internet is a glorious thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	107 Gigabytes of Filth

**Author's Note:**

> Just having a bit of fun~! This is a random little PWP inspired by [this quote](http://itsanidiom.tumblr.com/post/85850026404).

“Has Steve ever looked at porn?” Natasha wondered aloud one afternoon.

Bucky turned his head towards her slowly and frowned.

They had been having a nice time hanging out on Steve’s couch, catching up on all of those “must-see” TV-shows like ‘What’s Happening’ and ‘The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air’ that Sam was really adamant about.

Natasha, Bucky surmised, was sort of partially over for a friendly visit and partially babysitting. That had been the way of things ever since Bucky had come to live with Steve.

That particular afternoon, Steve had been asked to attend a press conference and was far to polite to turn down an invitation from the president himself. Bucky hadn’t been interested in joining him. In fact he’d refused with the phrase, “I’m not your arm-candy” (a phrase he’d learned from Sam). Steve had accepted this (with a bit of a bemused expression), but still he always preferred not to leave Bucky home alone for the entire day.

So enter Natasha, former-assassin, now former-assassin babysitter.

Natasha really seemed to enjoy using their time together to try and scoop up any and all entertainingly juicy details about Steve’s sex life available via Bucky. You know, just little things she could hold over Steve’s head for the rest of their potentially interminable lives.

“So does he?” Natasha pressed.

Drawn from his thoughts, Bucky blinked, trying to remember the original question. He was quiet for a second, before letting out a short laugh.

“Porn? Like them Tijuana Bibles?” he asked to clarify. When Natasha nodded, he chuckled again. “Steve wouldn’t touch that stuff with a ten foot pole. Thinks it’s disrespectful.”

Natasha smirked, noticing how Bucky’s Brooklyn accent came out heavy when he wasn’t buried in past memories or drowning in an ocean of his own guilt. It was fun to distract him. Since Bucky had moved back in with Steve both men had started lilting into old speech patterns. Little phrases here and there at times left their contemporary companions more than a little confused.

Natasha looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, not at all surprised with Bucky’s reply. She hadn’t exactly taken Steve as much of a connoisseur of filth and raunch.

“What about you?” Natasha went on to ask, her eyes dropping to Bucky, sparkling with cheeky mischief.

Bucky let out a long, high-pitched sound as he mulled over his answer. “I liked cheesecake. You’d get ‘em on French postcards during the war. Steve sort of liked looking at bigger guys, beefcake and stuff like that, but-” Bucky just finished with a shrug.

“On postcards? Cheesecake? Beefcake? Is that food or-“ Realization struck and Natasha let out a dismissive huff. “Oh, pin-ups? Come on! They were never even naked! And I’m not talking about magazines either. Who even buys porn mags anymore? I’m taking... Easy. Access. Online. Porn,” Natasha enunciated every word and watched Bucky’s face become more and more confused with each syllable. 

Bucky stared at her, deadpan.

“Okay, you’ve lost me,” he muttered after a pause.

“Internet porn? Porn videos? Porn?”

“Videos? Ah, pretty sure those are illegal.”

Natasha’s eyes lit up in a way that unnerved but interested Bucky. A tiny smile quirked in the corner of her lips.

“Not anymore they’re not.”

-

Hours later, Steve was finally able to sneak away from all the suits and cameras. He hopped on his bike and made his way back to the apartment he shared with Bucky. Sometime during the conference, Natasha had sent him a text to let him know that she was heading out and that Bucky would be fine on his own. The text was concluded with a:

_;)_

Steve hated that. When Natasha ended her texts with that stupid, sideways, winky face he never knew if what came before it was serious or sarcastic. Natasha knew this and in response used the winky face emoticon in approximately 85% of all of casual correspondence with Steve.

Knowing that Bucky was home alone, Steve grew a bit anxious to get back. Bucky was not some delicate flower that needed looking after (this was a fact that Bucky had made verbally clear several times). Still, Steve couldn’t help feeling nervous whenever Bucky was left home alone.

Steve entered the apartment, closing the door behind him quietly. He looked around.

Nothing broken. That was a good sign at least.

“Bucky?”

There was no reply for a second, then he heard a quiet grunt of, “Yeah?” from his bedroom.

As he stepped into the bedroom, two things worried Steve. First was the odd far-off look in Bucky’s eyes and second, but equally concerning, was the strange sound coming from the laptop sitting on the bed in front of him.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve said softly as he stepped into the bedroom. “What time did Natasha leave?”

“A while ago,” Bucky replied, hardly looking up from his computer screen. He was lying sideways with his head resting in one hand, the laptop was so close in front of him that his nose was practically pressed to the screen.

“Okay,” Steve drawled. “What did you get up to today, pal?”

Bucky blinked and slowly looked up.

“I’ve been watching porn,” he replied in a voice void of all feeling or emotion, “for five and a half hours.”

“Porn?” Steve mouthed, his brow creasing ever so slightly. The sounds coming from the laptop made sense all of a sudden.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to another as if he wasn’t sure what to do with himself for a second.

“Porn.” He cleared his throat. “Okay. Um, can I ask why?”

“Natasha showed it to me.” Bucky’s gaze shifted back to the screen and he pointed at the laptop. “It’s incredible. In this one, this punk is getting fucked by like five other guys all while-”

“Okay!” Steve cut in before Bucky could start turning the laptop towards him to see. He covered his face with one hand, trying to hide the furious blush staining his cheeks red. “Okay. I think you’re done.”

“But I haven’t seen all of it yet.”

“All of- Bucky, I really don’t think that’s possible.”

Bucky slowly closed the lid of the laptop, decidedly giving Steve his full attention even though it distracted from his new mission to watch all of the porn on the internet.

Steve’s face was pinched and he was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, do we need to have a talk or something?”

“Steve have you watched the porn?”

“The po-? What? No. I’m not really-”

Bucky slowly started opening the laptop again, immediately the room was filled with the grunting noises from the ongoing video.

“Bucky!”

“Just one, come on, Stevie. This video is only like four minutes long.”

Steve sighed, but he didn’t have the heart to deny Bucky such a simple request.

“Just one,” he repeated as he moved to lay on the bed next to where Bucky was already sprawled out. He spooned behind Bucky, pressing a kiss to the other man’s jaw, a small but intimate gesture Steve knew Bucky loved.

Smirking, Bucky clicked play on a video.

It started weird, in a way Steve didn’t really expect from porn. The naked guy on camera was talking about himself and the other porn star who wasn’t in the frame yet, but would obviously be joining him in bed soon enough.

Steve frowned. It was so strange to him that they were ‘getting to know’ the porn stars before watching them... do their thing. But somehow it added something that made the whole experience less weird and creepily anonymous.

Steve was able to relax just watching as the another man joined the first in bed. The two spoke into the camera for a while and then it started.

Steve had been able to feel it building up to the beginning of the actual sex as soon as the other man had climbed half naked onto the bed. A flush started rising up inside Steve and he chanced a quick glance down at Bucky to see if he was feeling it too. He couldn’t tell. Bucky was just staring at the screen with a glazed expression.

The video went on. It _really_ wasn’t what Steve expected from porn. He’d always thought porn was just mindless, meaningless, and, at times, violent sex for camera. In this video, he saw two men who really, truly seemed to be enjoying each other’s bodies in the most intimate and pleasurable way.

There was no music, no ridiculous throbbing bass timed with the thrust of the men’s hips. The only sound recorded was the soft caress of skin and the sliding movement of bodies against sheets. The two men panted into each other’s mouths as pleasure consumed them in the best of ways.

The passion built in a natural progression. Their sex, that had started so gently, got rough and perfectly intense. Near the end there was soft biting, fingers tugging at each other’s hair, a hand wrapped delicately around one man’s throat, not tight enough to choke, but enough to add an edge of thrilling danger into the mix. Panting breaths turned into full on moans. Their movements became a regular, brisk staccato of thrusting.

Then the climax came to a jittering peak and, all too soon, the video ended leaving Steve and Bucky in a room filled with a suddenly tense silence.

Bucky could feel Steve forcing himself to keep his breaths completely steady. He moved closer, pressing back until their bodies were aligned. The rise and fall of Steve’s massive chest was a comfort against Bucky’s back.

“You’re hard,” Bucky pointed out, deadpan.

“Jesus, Buck.” Steve lost control of his steady breaths and let out a pant when Bucky rolled his hips back against him. He sat up, leaning his weight on one elbow, and moved away slightly while still remaining on the bed next to Bucky.

“Yeah, I’m hard! Are you surprised?”

“Mm,” was all that Steve got as a reply.

Bucky started another video. Without taking his eyes off screen, he let his fingers trail backwards, over Steve’s thickly muscled thigh. Bucky’s gaze only followed his hand when it reached the space between Steve’s legs. His blue eyes flickered over to the bulge in Steve’s dress pants before his focus was right back to the new video. This one didn’t start in the same way as the last, it took place in a jungle and seemed to have some sort of cinematic plot.

Steve had a hard time trying to focus on whatever pseudo-Tarzan plot was going on. Bucky’s fingers had wormed their way into the front of his dress pants. Because Steve had sat up, it was easy for Bucky to open the front of his trousers and slip his fingers into Steve’s terrible, red and white striped briefs.

“Buck-“ Steve whispered, in faint protest.

“Shh, I can’t hear.” Bucky bit his lip to hold back a laugh. Not that the script leading up to smut matter in any way, shape or form.

Steve groaned, letting his chin fall to his chest. He watched as Bucky started to gently stroke his cock. It was obscene, the way his underwear stretched around the girth of his erection and Bucky’s hand moving back and fourth over it.

“Jeez, Buck.”

Bucky hummed quietly without taking his eyes off the computer screen.

Steve, on the other hand, was too far gone to care about the two people on screen fucking against a tree in the middle of the jungle. He bent over, his breath coming in heavy gasps. His hips tilted up into Bucky’s hand with each stroke.

Steve opened his eyes just in time to see the photo finish. ‘Tarzan’ had the ‘anthropologist’ on her knees and was bringing himself off all over her face. That did it for Steve. He came with a low groan, the muscles of his thighs jerking as he thrust into Bucky’s slick palm.

Bucky only finally looked away from the computer when Steve collapsed back down against the mattress. Smiling ever so slightly, he pulled his hand from Steve’s pants and wiped it clean on the sheets (he already knew they’d be getting dirtier over the next few hours).

“Want to watch another?” Bucky asked. His hand was already inching towards the track pad on his laptop.

Steve still had enough energy to lean over and grab that hand, stopping it before Bucky could open another video.

“We’ve already wasted like half an hour with this... filth,” Steve muttered. He was still a little blissed out from the fantastic orgasm that he hadn’t realized he’d needed so badly after his busy day being Captain America.

Bucky turned away from the computer for the first time to rolled over until he was half laying across Steve’s chest.

“It wasn’t ‘filth’ when you were getting your rocks off to Tarzan.”

“Bucky...” Steve whined. “You know what I mean.”

“Come on, you enjoyed the filth.” Bucky leaned forward and pressed a slow and seductively chaste kiss to Steve’s lips. “Admit it.”

Steve opened his eyes. His gaze met Bucky’s. There a little twinkle in his eye that Steve hadn’t seen for a long while.

Sighing, he relented.

“It’s wasn’t bad.”

“Told you. And now it’s my turn.”

“You’re barely even hard though.”

Bucky looked down at himself, shrugging. “I think after the first two and a half hours I started to flag a bit. I’ve got a fast recovery time though. It’ll be back.”

“Jesus, Buck. Turn that shit off and come here.”

Bucky was a bit hesitant as he fiddled with the commands on the keyboard and exited the browser. Slowly he closed the lid of the laptop and turned towards Steve.

Steve barely gave Bucky time to push the laptop away to safety. As soon as they were facing one another, their lips met. It started gentle and chaste then grew to something deeper. Soon, they could hardly bare to part long enough to tear each other’s clothes off.

Steve devoured Bucky, kissing his lips before moving across his jaw then down the expanse of his neck and chest. He knew Bucky’s body so well, it was easy to target erogenous zones and draw impassioned gasps from the other man.

Bucky’s fingers carded through Steve’s hair, pulling him back when things got too intense. He panted breathlessly into the other’s open mouth.

Steve moved lower, following the soft urging press on his head.

“Mm, there we go,” he whispered, his breath bathing Bucky’s renewed erection in a wet heat.

There was a burst of white behind Bucky’s eyelids when Steve went down on him. His cock was enveloped in warmth. He could feel Steve’s tongue, thick sliding up, pressing the base of his length. Then Steve would pull back before descending once more.

As he worked Bucky’s cock with his mouth, Steve pulled apart the other man’s lush cheeks and let his fingers delve. The sheer confidence with which Steve manipulated his body had Bucky’s raised thighs shaking.

“Ah, Steve?” Bucky said between gasps. His toes curled against the skin of Steve’s shoulders.

Steve lifted his head from Bucky’s cock for a second and he looked up with a curious expression.

“You okay?” he asked, taking one of Bucky’s ankle’s in hand and massaging the joint gently as he waited for a response.

Bucky took a few deep breath before opening his bedroom eyes and looking down at Steve.

“Stevie,” he started, breathlessly. “Can we try the role play thing with costumes next time?”

Steve’s brow creased. “What?”

“You can wear your uniform. I’ll ride you and call you Captain.”

With a groan, Steve rolled his eyes. He quickly turned his attention back to Bucky’s cock not really so much to pleasure the other man as to just shut him up.

“Ah, god. I want- I also wanted to try the- the one where you use all your fingers and then get me really open so that- so you can put your entire-“

Steve came up out of Bucky’s lap warning him with a sharply whispered, “Bucky.” He spoke calmly and evenly though his face was beat red and not from the exertion it took to suck cock.

Bucky blinked down at him, looking as innocent as a porn-crazed, former-assassin could.

“Yeah?” he said, actually sounding a bit confused.

Steve took a deep breath and his expression immediately softened. “Stop thinking about porn and just try to be here right now. With me. Okay?”

Bucky let out a soft sigh. He closed his eyes and softly murmured, “Okay.”

Steve took a deep breath and nodded. He moved back down the bed and, dipping his head once more, he wrapped his lips around the tip of Bucky’s cock. He laved just the tip with his tongue, causing Bucky to shiver at the intense stimulation. As he did this, one of his fingers lightly tapped Bucky’s hole, pressing without entering.

“Ah, Steve. Fuck,” Bucky breathed. He tried to rock back onto Steve’s finger, but he was too dry still.

There was lube stashed in a cabinet inside the headboard. Bucky practically threw it at Steve in his desperation to feel the other man moving inside him.

Steve gave a short chuckle and shook his head as he uncapped it. He was patient in his preparation. His long fingers teased and delved, stroking Bucky from the inside and stretching him just how he liked it best.

Bucky was rolling his hips, riding Steve’s fingers. He craved the shocks that went through his entire body each time Steve pressed against a certain spot inside. Steve had him arching up, begging for it between gasping breaths.

Steve wasn’t sure if it was the sight of Bucky writhing beneath him or the serum, but he knew he owed his fast recovery to one of the two. Perhaps it was a bit of both. It didn’t really matter. His was cock heavy between his legs and Bucky was so very ready for him.

After all of the porn Bucky had watched, Steve wanted their sex to be as vanilla as he could possibly make it in hopes of bringing the other man back to some semblance sexual reality. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips before moving back down the bed and stroking the taught undersides of Bucky’s thighs.

Slowly, Steve lowered himself between Bucky’s thighs, pressing the head of his cock to Bucky’s hole. Just the tip pressed in and then, to tease, Steve pulled out. He did that again and again until Bucky was breathing through clenched teeth with his metal fingers slowly tightened to a bruising grip on Steve’s thigh. It was only then, when his lover’s jaw was angrily tight, that Steve sank in deep, burring himself slowly, inch by inch, into Bucky.

Bucky’s head fell back and he arched up towards Steve. His cock was thick and heavy, stretching Bucky just right as the length of it pressed inside. Gently, Steve filled him to bursting and Bucky couldn’t help but double his own pleasure by stroking himself along with Steve’s long, unhurried thrusts.

Steve started slow. He rolled his hips against the curve of Bucky ass. His hands moved to squeeze Bucky’s cheeks, pulling him in closer.

Being inside Bucky was a kind of magic, Steve decided. No matter how many times they made love, Steve always felt a new all consuming heat swell up in his chest.

Bucky felt it too. He’d always felt their emotional bond, even when his mind was lost. However, he sometimes needed to feel it through the pleasure, through the more physical proof of Steve’s love for him.

He needed the roar of blood pounding through his ears in time with the steady tempo of Steve’s thrusts. He needed the almost unbearable heat from the fire they built between them. He needed to be devoured by it and he needed to devour it himself. He needed to be ouroboros, the serpent eating its own tail. He needed cyclicality in the rolling of strong hips, thrusting in, ceaselessly over and over.

Before long, Steve was holding Bucky down to the mattress, fucking in and out of him wildly. His thighs smacked at Bucky’s ass rhythmically and the slick, sounds of flesh on flesh filled the room. His movements were mindless, and perfectly animal in that moment. Each slid and thrust pushed Bucky higher and higher towards the apex of pleasure, so much better than anything he had ever reached on his own.

Bucky’s chest swelled with breath and he let out a groan. His orgasm was ripped from him suddenly. Pleasure coursed through his body, causing his hips to jerk and his muscles to pulse in time with the blood that surging through his veins.

“Oh,” Bucky whispered. His hips had been tilted up and he’d covered his neck and chest in his own come.

“Fuck.”

He was a mess.

Throughout his orgasm, his body was still being rocked against the bed. Steve was still moving inside him, his cock full and thick, so ready to mirror the pleasure Bucky had just experienced.

Steve grunted with every thrust. He gripped the undersides of Bucky’s thighs so tight that his knuckles were nearly white. He thrust harder and harder, already so deep, but wanting so badly to be deeper.

“Come inside me,” Bucky breathed, his clear eyes gazing up at Steve with so much love and satisfaction that Steve couldn’t help himself.

He thrust deep one last time and released, jolts of pleasure shooting through his body. His hands clenched tight on Bucky’s trim waist, pulling him down as if he could get his any more of his cock inside. Steve leaned forward over Bucky, kissing him slowly as he came, filling Bucky with a sating, liquid heat.

As their lips parted, Steve opened his eyes. He looked down at his lover’s soft, blissful expression and smiled for a moment. However, the moment passed quickly and, when the blood started pumping up to Steve’s head again, he thought on Bucky’s words.

_Come inside me._

“Bucky,” Steve said slowly, drawing out the name in a way one did when trying to get the attention of a misbehaving child.

“Mm?” Bucky sort of replied, still too blissed out to speak words.

“Did- did you just use a line form one of those porn clips.”

With one eye, Bucky peaked out at Steve from where his metal arm lay, cooling his brow. He covered his eyes again and with no shame whatsoever he answered,

“Did it work?”

With a long low groan, Steve rolled off Bucky, landing heavily on his back in bed next to him. He put one hand on his face and sighed.

“No more porn,” Steve muttered into his own palm. “Please.”

“Aw.” Bucky flat out pouted. He crawled over to Steve and stroked down the center his bare chest with one metal finger and tried to compromise.

“No more porn... on Sundays.”

“Christ, Bucky.”                                             

“And church holidays?”

Steve dropped his head. He hid his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck and groaned.

-

_God damn it, Natasha..._

_-_

_;)_

_-_

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you know what videos I referenced... congratu-well-done! See you in porn hell! 
> 
> LOL - but seriously:  
>  
> 
> Your KUDOS help fulfill Bucky’s Captain America role play fantasy!
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who can name the videos I referenced in the COMMENTS! 
> 
> (UPDATE: Someone in the comments asked so I am providing the links to the porn. So here's [the first](http://www.xvideos.com/video8166198/tayte_hanson_and_joey_lafontaine_-_http_hot.ahaza.com.br_ahazahot), which is gay staring Tayte Hanson AKA Sebs porn double, and [the second](http://www.xvideos.com/video664959/tarzan_jungle_adventure_with_nikita_gross_an_rosa_caracciolo), which is straight vintage porn and NGL it's what inspired [my 00Q!Tarzan fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/613490/chapters/1105892))  
> This whole fic is basically TMI about my taste in pornography.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://itsanidiom.tumblr.com/)~! <3


End file.
